


Fearnot

by EpicPotatoGuy



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Holden being mentioned several times, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threatening, Vaginal Sex, Vortiger has a vagina and a womb, Vortiger is an asshole
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPotatoGuy/pseuds/EpicPotatoGuy
Summary: "What is your desire, Lord Daubeny?" Vortiger asked.
Relationships: Hervis Daubeny/Vortiger
Kudos: 3





	Fearnot

**Author's Note:**

> 沃尔蒂格用批雷普达本尼，很怪很雷的拉郎

达本尼恢复意识之后发现自己动弹不得，他活动了一下手腕，毫不意外地发现它们被绑牢了。他完整地穿着一身盔甲，连头盔都没被摘下，躺在一张桌子上。即使他的头被闷在有一千克的铁质桶盔之下，一股浓郁到令人反胃的香味还是钻进了他的鼻腔里。这种味道达本尼似曾相识，和他见过的一个男人联系在一起，他却想不起对方是谁。囚禁他的房间并不大，也没有可见的窗口，达本尼分辨不出现在是什么时候了。冷汗打湿了他的内衣，他会被孤独地留在这里直到他饿死的想法凿开他的大脑，于是他装模做样地挣扎起来，紧接着他意识到无谓的挣扎会更快地消耗他的体力，意味着饥饿的降临会比他期待的快，他便死了心。达本尼不记得是什么时候发生的事了，他所认为的“昨晚”也许与现在相差了好几日。他依稀记得那天他送走了不请自来的霍顿 · 克罗斯，万幸他们通过协商避免伤亡，代价是，后者带走了他麾下的一位佣兵。达本尼嗡嗡作响的大脑想不起来那个佣兵的名字或是他的长相，也许是绑架者把他失去意识的身体搬到这里的路上，对方有意或是无意地让他的脑袋磕到了墙壁之类的地方。这可能有点严重，最微小的声音都能引发达本尼的头疼。那阵疼痛从他的后脑勺一直敲到额头，每在他的脑子里响一下，他的一部分记忆就会被抽走。霍顿为什么要来找他？应该是很重要的事，可是他想不起来了。昨天晚上的晚餐很清淡，他不记得肚子里装的是莴苣还是白萝卜，嗅嗅头盔里的味道，除了汗味他什么都没闻到。很好，看来他没有吐出来。达本尼肯定自己漏掉了一顿早餐，没准不只是一顿，他的肠胃扭作一团，连一丝氧气都没法挤入他的食道，他饿得想哭。达本尼的视力还没有完全恢复，他的视野被变化无常的黑色斑块阻拦，于是他用力挤了几下眼睛，好驱赶那些恼人的障碍。他做了次深呼吸，拼尽全身的力气只让他把头抬起来。他慢慢地环视囚室，在一片模糊之中看到了几乎失去了人型的尸体。起初达本尼让自己相信那只是鹿或者马的尸体，直到他看清尸体的两腿之间长着属于雄性人类的生殖器官。沾满血液的墙壁反射着滑腻的光，房间内一根被点着的蜡烛照亮角落里一座由内脏组成的小山。所见的场景正如神职人员所描述的地狱，现在达本尼知道为什么这个房间的味道闻起来那么令人不悦了。他快要吐出来了，可是一想到吐在桶盔里会让他更难受，他还是把反胃感硬生生地憋回了肚子里。达本尼还没有做好死在这里的准备。  
绑架达本尼的罪魁祸首没有让他等太久。达本尼编织他的临终遗言之前，有人推门进了房间。隔了半个房间，达本尼都能闻到那个人身上有一股东方熏香的味道，比牢房里的浓郁几倍。闻着这种香味，达本尼于再次昏厥与更加清醒之间摇摇欲坠。房间里很暗，绑住他的四肢的绳子阻碍他起身，他看不见来者。由远及近的脚步声让达本尼不受控制地因为恐惧而颤抖。  
他要现在就杀了我吗？他会怎么决定我的死法？割开我的动脉让我流血致死？把我的头砍下来？还是打断我身上所有的骨头接着把我丢出去喂狼？达本尼的脸上流满冷汗，他不停地咳嗽，希望能把自己的脑子里这些足以把他吓到失禁的想法赶出去。不过，他没有理由现在就杀了自己，为什么非要杀人呢？我们坐下来，在下午的暖阳中品尝着迈尔进口的好茶，心平气和地达成一项没有人会因此受伤的交易，不是更为明智吗？随着那人的接近，达本尼感觉他要把自己的心脏也咳出体外了。男人坐到了桌子上，他的臀部就挨着达本尼的手臂，并且不怀好意地蹭了他一下。  
“我尊贵的达本尼大人啊，”男人说，“请问是什么让您如此恐惧？”  
“我没有——”达本尼的话语被来自他自己的一阵吸气打断，他甚至没有勇气能够否决眼前的这个绑架犯。  
“您的确是害怕极了。”男人轻柔地抚摸着达本尼的头盔，冷漠地指出他目前的情感。  
即使达本尼只能看到对方的下半身，能发现男人全副武装，腰间别着一把匕首。他隐隐约约认得出这个穿着长袍的男人，后者正把一碗烤鱼放在桌子的另一角。沃尔蒂格，那个晚上他听自己的士兵们说过，就是这个名字，它的所有者是艾许菲尔德史上最恶毒的连环杀手，邪神的娼妓，诱惑良善的基督徒的骗子。达本尼在脑中默念这个名字时，沃尔蒂格那双茶绿色的眼瞳盯着他，目光穿透了达本尼的颅骨，把他的脑浆搅得一塌糊涂。  
“他可不是人类，是一个魔鬼......”喝高了的士兵说，他摇摇晃晃地走出营地，撞翻了酒桶。洒出来的烈酒的味道和沃尔蒂格的香薰一样刺鼻。达本尼喝止了他们：“多大的人了，还相信吓唬小孩的传言？”军士们红着脸离开了，他们的脸展现过度饮酒的结果。现在的达本尼会告诉自己，其实他们说的都是真的，除了沃尔蒂格会读心术。这点也太离谱了。  
“求求你了，不要再......”不要再看着我了，达本尼无声地说。他看着沃尔蒂格的眼睑弯成一个表示嘲笑的柔软弧度，男人伸手摘下了他的头盔，而他都没有表现出反抗的意图。  
“我想您是饿了？”沃尔蒂格问道，解开捆住达本尼双手的麻绳。他把那晚香气四溢的烤鱼递到达本尼手里，“真是失礼，我没有为我的客人准备好餐具，只好请您用手抓食物了。”他掏出腰间的匕首，一眨眼的功夫便刺穿碗里的烤鱼，像只猫一样低下头品尝晚餐。达本尼睁大眼睛看着吃饭的男人，砸吧砸吧嘴，却一言不发。他向碗里的烤鱼伸手，在即将拿到食物之前又把手缩回去，就这样重复了十几个下，他还是没吃到饭。  
“您不饿吗？”沃尔蒂格问达本尼，脸上带着很标准的假笑，刚刚弯曲着的下眼睑也变平了。他的目光从眼前的鱼移到上达本尼的双手，若有所思地眨下眼睛。“作为一个讲究卫生的人，”沃尔蒂格慢悠悠地说，故意拖长了尾音，使语调变得古怪无比，“达本尼大人不愿意直接上手吗？”他用小刀挑起一块肥嫩的鱼肉，在达本尼反抗之前把它塞进他的嘴。为了确保达本尼把他喂的肉吃下去，沃尔蒂格稍微发力，用刀尖戳穿了食物，还好他的力道合适，没有把达本尼的小舌头一并串在匕首上。达本尼被这一举动吓破了胆，没等沃尔蒂格把匕首从他的嘴里拿开就哭了起来。达本尼食欲全无，他想一边尖叫一边逃走，最好离身边这个男人有上几千公里。他被喉咙里的鱼肉呛到，用尽全身力气收缩气管咳嗽，除了口水什么都没有吐出来。那块鲜美的鱼肉就在达本尼的万般不情愿中滑进他的消化系统，让他把自己的哭声也咽进肚子。沃尔蒂格那隐藏在头巾之下的眉毛稍微动了动。  
“求求你了......”达本尼哽咽着说，他不知道自己为了什么而恳求沃尔蒂格。他清楚自由远在千里之外，也不想抱怨鱼肉其实没烤熟，本能驱使着达本尼示弱，这招从前都很管用：甚至连来自迈尔的日本人在见到他求饶时，都摆了摆手还他自由。  
“是我为您准备的晚餐不合您胃口吗，达本尼大人？”沃尔蒂格的声音听起来诚恳又难过，像他真的用心做饭了一样。“是这样的话，您需要我做什么来补偿吗？”达本尼还能听出来这并不是一个问句，他根本没有办法拒绝沃尔蒂格的“好意”。沃尔蒂格用力把达本尼推倒，他的后背砸在桌子上，木板断裂的吱嘎响声在他的耳边炸裂。这下冲击差点让达本尼把刚吃下去的鱼肉吐出来，他的头也被磕得不轻，如果沃尔蒂格再加一份力，自己的头骨怕是会彻底碎掉。沃尔蒂格坐到他身上时，他咬紧了牙齿。达本尼止不住地哭泣，“你该减肥了。“这样的话自然是说不出口。沃尔蒂格的匕首扎在他的头边，流下的汗水几乎要融化他的五官。”沃尔蒂格...大人......“恐惧让他的牙齿止不住地打颤，还在他说话的时候咬到了自己的舌头。”你能不能......“  
”我这是在想办法补偿您啊，毕竟我的饭菜没能让您满意。“沃尔蒂格肯定不是真心想道歉，不然他的声音就不会有这种失去耐心之后的冷漠腔调了。与生俱来的东西是天赋，达本尼想，这时他犹豫，沃尔蒂格的冷漠和他跨坐在自己腰上用臀部蹭自己的动作也算是天赋吗？他不觉得这些是沃尔蒂格出生之后和别人学到的。在达本尼的两腿之间逐渐升高的温度也不算天赋，那是生物的本能，和食欲一样。达本尼成为了历史中第一个害怕本能的人类。恐惧困住了它的猎物，达本尼对于不合时宜勃起的困惑被颤栗的胆怯驱逐。沃尔蒂格重新把他的双手捆住，脸色煞白的达本尼没有试着反抗。答案显而易见，沃尔蒂格试图强奸他。  
“你要干什么？”达本尼还是问了，边哭边明白这是句废话。沃尔蒂格沉默地把他的裤子脱下来，戴着皮手套的手握住他已经有些许硬度的阴茎，轻轻地捏了捏。达本尼根本看不清隐藏在头巾的阴影之下沃尔蒂格的脸，他会嘲笑这么轻易就对着一个男人勃起的自己吗？  
“作为一个领主，您真的很缺乏耐心。“沃尔蒂格反手揉捏着他的阴茎，弯曲上半身，他的嘴唇蹭着达本尼的耳朵，低声说道。因为这份过分亲昵的举动，达本尼反而不哭了。最后抽噎了几声，他收回所有的委屈。眼前的这位不久前把他吓哭的沃尔蒂格，看起来反而没有那么令人厌恶了，他照顾阴茎的手法称得上温柔，贴着自己右耳的嘴唇也十分暖和。此时的沃尔蒂格对于达本尼就像一位体贴的情人。看来沃尔蒂格确实没有想解剖他的计划，达本尼就自暴自弃地准许自己沉浸于当下的体验。  
”请您放轻松。“沃尔蒂格在他耳边喃喃道，“因为你只有现在可以享受了。”他压低了声音，语气也不似之前那么矫揉造作。而下定决心要享受眼前的达本尼自然没有听清沃尔蒂格的第二句话，他按照沃尔蒂格的指示把自己能活动的关节舒展开来，没有去理会还被束缚着的双手，沃尔蒂格不耐烦地扯下他的上衣的动作都变得可以容忍。感到身上的重量减轻，达本尼睁开刚刚闭上的眼睛，发现沃尔蒂格现在正趴在他的双腿之间。达本尼知道他要做什么，他的脑子大叫着没有一个体面人会这样做。沃尔蒂格舔着他毫无特点的阴茎，他却想对方也不算是什么“体面人”，关于沃尔蒂格的邪教的传言八成都是真的。达本尼相信他掌握了足够的表明沃尔蒂格是恋尸癖的证据，至于“教会里的所有人都上过他们主子”这种一听就知道是诽谤的谣言，他逐渐相信了。如果沃尔蒂格不经常和别人上床，他怎么会知道舔舐男性的睾丸能给对方带来巨量的快感？不光是舔舐，他看着沃尔蒂格小心翼翼地捧着自己的阴茎并虔诚地亲吻它，像是在供奉一件圣物。对方含住他的阴茎时格外注意，没有让牙齿挨到它。沃尔蒂格有一条厚实的舌头，达本尼闭上眼睛想到，他的舌头意外地灵活，紧紧地裹住阴茎。龟头被沃尔蒂格的喉咙挤压的感觉让达本尼叫出声，他的手指揉弄着自己的睾丸，达本尼确信他在那一瞬间的狂喜里见到了天国之门。沃尔蒂格能把他送上天堂，也可以切断他和天堂联系的丝线。  
“没有这么快，亲爱的。”达本尼最终还是没有资格进入上帝的国度，沃尔蒂格冷漠的话语如利刃扎穿他的耳膜。握在他的阴茎上的手突然收紧，夺去了他的一次性高潮。达本尼又哭了，他的眼睛又干又疼，眼泪仍是源源不断地掉下他的脸颊。“你不会真的以为你在这儿是为了享受的吧，达本尼大人？”透过糊住他的睫毛的眼泪，达本尼看见身上的沃尔蒂格露出了一个笑容。那只是一个最普通不过的笑容，他却从男人向上勾起的嘴角中看到了自己被生吞活剥的未来。沃尔蒂格松开他的阴茎，他的性欲同时消失得无影无踪，只剩下泡在房间那咸湿气味里的阴茎。  
然后达本尼想到了霍顿，他疑惑霍顿现在身处何方。既然霍顿和这位沃尔蒂格都是黑石军团的人，那么他们没准认识对方，如果霍顿可以说服沃尔蒂格把他放走的话......  
“霍顿可不会来救你，他现在大概在瓦肯海姆吧。”沃尔蒂格眯起那双绿眼睛，笑着俯下身来。他的鼻尖蹭到了达本尼的脸颊，一只手撑在他的胸膛上，一只手拉下自己的裤子。  
“你这个魔鬼......”满脸泪水的达本尼所说的话没有一点威慑力，在沃尔蒂格帮他擦拭鼻涕的情况下。“这也太荒唐了，达本尼大人。纯良如我，怎么会是一个魔鬼呢？”沃尔蒂格笑着说，抓住达本尼胸前的皮带把他扔到地上。达本尼只见眼前的景象上下颠倒，接着一阵剧痛打碎他的视野。达本尼被捆住的双手被他的上半身压住，他十分肯定保持这个姿势再过一会，失去自由的胳膊会彻底麻掉。带有强烈撕裂感的疼痛来自他的额角，流出的血液覆盖住他的睫毛。被泪水、血液和汗水层层糊住的脸令他难受万分，那种感觉就像有人往他的头上套了一个闻起来像是下水道的麻袋。达本尼费力睁开眼睛，却让更多的血液流进眼眶，他又大叫着紧紧闭上双眼。在下落的过程中，达本尼的头磕到了坚硬的墙壁上，倒地后，他没有挨着地板。达本尼感觉自己躺在什么比石质地板柔软许多的东西上，伴随它的还有一股臭味，是属于尸体的腐臭。绷紧身体，达本尼挣扎起来，他也顾不着眼睛的不适，睁大双眼环顾四周。他正躺在一堆内脏里，就是他之前注意到的那座小山。达本尼大口喘着气，因为现状而头晕目眩，房间里的一切在他的视野里都扭曲成一团恶心的图像。胃酸涌上他的食道，他又被沃尔蒂格掐住脖子而不得不把呕吐物吞回肚子。男人的力气很大，即使隔着锁子甲肩套，达本尼都感到氧气被强迫挤出肺部，连脖颈都快断裂的痛苦。沃尔蒂格用大腿死死地夹住达本尼的腰腹，直到达本尼彻底放弃反抗，才稍微松开腿上的力道。  
“我更喜欢听话的羔羊。”沃尔蒂格的声音柔和了许多，他拿起桌子上的匕首，径直把它插向达本尼。达本尼做好了头颅被扎穿的准备，在小刀把一块内脏钉牢，发臭的血液溅了他一脸后，他意外地发现匕首插到了自己的耳边。“所以......请您稍微配合一下？”沃尔蒂格不是在请求他，而是在威胁他。他感觉对方的笑容正随着余光里匕首的反光一同扩大，准备在未来的某个时刻生吃他。沃尔蒂格早就把自己的裤子脱了，跨坐在达本尼身上，他的皮肤一看就缺乏阳光照射，白花花的，大腿上青色的静脉非常明显。达本尼的阴茎此时正顶在一块柔软的肉上，有什么冰凉的液体顺着他的阴茎流下来。借着润滑，他轻松地就进入了沃尔蒂格。男人撩起挡在身前的长袍，把它搭在自己的大腿上，将下身展现给达本尼。那么软的肉不可能是括约肌，达本尼的直觉没有欺骗他。把他的阴茎吞到底的肉穴是女性的阴道，光滑泛红的阴户上没有一根体毛。沃尔蒂格的大腿内侧密密麻麻地布满了伤痕，达本尼不禁疑惑他是怎么把自己搞成那样的，还有，自己听说过黑色教长有着女性的生殖器官的传言吗？他不记得有人这么说过。男人的上半身伏在达本尼的胸前，他们的大腿紧贴在一起，丰满的臀部就挨着达本尼的腹股沟。  
“你真的是男人吗？”达本尼鼓起勇气问他。  
“如果你认为我是，我就是。”沃尔蒂格的话语被他的喘息声打断。  
“我不是很喜欢男——”接着就是达本尼，因为沃尔蒂格故意用阴道夹了他一下。被阴道里的褶皱层层挤压的快感让达本尼无法拼凑出一句完整的话。  
“看着我。”沃尔蒂格的声音因为情欲而黏在一起，他支起上半身，湿漉漉的眼睛显得虹膜的绿色更加鲜明。紧接着他又把头垂下来，一口咬住达本尼的嘴唇。达本尼疼痛的呻吟细不可闻，那一瞬间他以为自己的下嘴唇被沃尔蒂格咬掉了，但是它的情况也没有好多少。伤口处的肉外翻，血流不止，达本尼差点被自己的血呛到窒息。“求...求你了，沃尔...蒂格......不要——”他被咬烂的嘴唇带来的痛苦很快就被来自下身的快感抵消，被沃尔蒂格包裹住的感觉实在是过于强烈，连腐烂内脏中的蛆虫爬上了自己的身子，他都毫无察觉。眼睛一睁开就能看到沃尔蒂格用两根指头夹住他的阴蒂，在自己身上摩擦的样子，达本尼无数次想把头扭去一边，可都被沃尔蒂格捏住下巴转回来。他从来不知道一个人类的体内能够这么温暖。那些通过性交被挤出来的液体粘在达本尼裸露的皮肤上，逐渐失去温度，一有点气流就让湿润的部分发凉，让达本尼抖个不停。沃尔蒂格扶着他的腰，抬高自己的臀部直到达本尼几乎要掉出他体内，再坐回他身上。每当沃尔蒂格把他的阴茎整个吞下去，达本尼都能感觉到男人的体内有个东西在吸他的龟头，比摩擦阴道内的褶皱更加舒适。他被捆住的双手不再感到难受，并不是因为他的胳膊麻了。急速跳动的心脏的声音在达本尼听来震耳欲聋，甚至能感知血管里血液的流向。沃尔蒂格比他快一步，痉挛的阴道用力吮吸着他的阴茎，对方发出了和哭声差不多的喘息。达本尼忍不住了，他咬住自己血肉模糊的下嘴唇，希望疼痛能让他清醒一些，但是他失败了。那是他从未体验过的高潮。  
沃尔蒂格翻开达本尼的眼皮，达本尼得以看清对方脸上的妆容都花得差不多了。男人站了起来，还在重复吞吐动作的肉穴中滴下自己的精液，作为他人生中最美妙的一次高潮的象征。接着，达本尼被沃尔蒂格翻过身，割断了绑住他双手的麻绳。背上沃尔蒂格的重量让达本尼害怕地屏住呼吸，他还是想劝对方减肥。  
“不要想着你能逃掉...”沃尔蒂格轻轻地啃咬着他的耳朵，含糊不清地喃喃道，“如果你敢离开我的话，我就把你杀了。”他推开门走出房间，没有穿裤子。他走后不久，达本尼就听到了沃尔蒂格的喘息声和肉体撞击的声音从隔壁传来。他在这些代表着无处发泄的情欲中睡去，梦里的霍顿头也不回地牵着他的小看守者离开了。


End file.
